Der Stern des Drachen
by sternschnuppe
Summary: Wer hat Harry in den Ferien das Leben gerettet? Und wird Harry herausfinden, was mit Sirius passiert ist? 'Warum sollte ich dir trauen? ' 'Ich weiß es nicht, entscheide du.' HPDM. 2. KAPITEL!
1. Hetzjagd

Der Stern des Drachen  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit der Story kein Geld.  
  
Inhalt: Ende der Ferien rettet jemand Harrys Leben. Harry ist gewillt, herauszufinden, wer. Außerdem will er nicht glauben, dass Sirius tot ist.... findet er eine Möglichkeit, auszumachen, was sich hinter dem Vorhang befindet? Zeit: Ferien zwischen 5./6. Schuljahr + 6. Schuljahr.  
  
Pairing: u.a. HP/DM  
  
Warnung: Slash (inwieweit, weiß ich noch nicht; PG-13 bisher)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Der Stern des Drachen  
  
*  
  
Die Seele ist größer als der Himmel,  
tiefer als der Ozean oder die endlose  
Dunkelheit im unergründlichen Zentrum.  
  
*  
  
Kapitel 1, Hetzjagd.  
  
Harry hetzte durch die Straßen. Er lief und lief, die Verfolger dicht hinter ihm. Er ignorierte das Seitenstechen, sondern konzentrierte sich nur darauf, von hier fort zu kommen. Weg. Einfach nur weg.  
  
Sie hatten ihn bei einem seiner abendlichen Runden durch die Straßen aufgelauert und ihn auf dem Magnolienring überrascht. Harry, der ihre Aufmachung aus schwarzen, bodenlangen Umhängen mit den weiten, tief in die Gesichter gezogenen Kapuzen und den weißen Masken sofort als das ausgemacht hatte, was sie waren - nämlich Todesser - war sofort losgestürmt.  
  
Und die schwarzen Zauberer hinter ihm her.  
  
Harry achtete überhaupt nicht darauf, wohin er lief, er jagte einfach blind über die Straßen. Es war bereits dunkel, denn er hatte sich diesmal Zeit gelassen, nun verfluchte er sein Zögern beim Spaziergehen. Denn um diese Zeit war hier alles ausgestorben - die Bewohner der gepflegten Straßen waren ziemlich kleinbürgerlich und hatten nicht nur stets gemähte Rasen und saubere Vorgärten, nein, meistens gingen sie nach Anbruch der Dunkelheit auch nicht mehr aus dem Haus.  
  
Der Junge, der lebte, hastete weiter, die Todesser dicht hinter ihm, sprintete um eine Ecke - und stieß mit jemandem zusammen. Der andere fiel zu Boden und zog Harry mit sich.  
  
"Verdammt, lass' mich sofort los", keuchte Harry aufgebracht und panisch zugleich, riss sich los und rappelte sich wieder auf. Doch der Fremde schien schneller gewesen zu sein, denn blitzschnell legte er seine kühle Hand auf seinem Mund und zerrte ihn einfach hinter die Hecke.  
  
Gerade rechtzeitig, denn die Todesser kamen um die Ecke gelaufen.  
  
Harry regte sich nicht, duckte sich, selbst seinen Atem hielt er an und wartete angespannt, bis seine Verfolger fort waren. Sein Retter hatte noch immer dessen Hand auf seinem Mund und hielt ihn an der Schulter gepackt - und kaum waren die Todesser außer Hörweite, wurde endgültig Harry zu Boden gerissen.  
  
"Hey", fuhr er wütend auf und erstarrte. Eine Zauberstabspitze wurde mitten auf seine Stirn gedrückt. Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er seinen `Retter` ausmachte. Er war in derselben Aufmachung, wie die Todesser, nur das weiße Schimmern der Maske fehlte. Offensichtlich trug er keine, aber sein Gesicht blieb dennoch unter der weiten Kapuze verborgen. Das Laternenlicht tauchte ihn sanft ein.  
  
"Findest du es nicht gefährlich, alleine in der Dunkelheit zu spazieren?", höhnte der andere leise. Beinahe ausdruckslos.  
  
Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Der Druck des Zauberstabes auf seiner Stirn wurde stärker und tat inzwischen weh. "Wenn du mich töten willst, warum hast du mir dann gerade eben geholfen?", fragte er eisern zurück. Erfolglos versuchte er, das Gesicht des anderen zu erkennen. Die Stimme kam ihm vage bekannt vor.  
  
"Wer sagt, dass ich dich töten will?", antwortete der Fremde mit einer Gegenfrage. Lässig, aber immer noch mit einer Mischung aus Spott und Bedeutungslosigkeit. Dann ließ er seinen Zauberstab sinken, trat einen Schritt zurück und zog mit seiner linken Hand die Kapuze noch tiefer ins Gesicht. Es war eine blasse Hand, der weite Ärmel rutschte ein wenig herunter, und als er sie wieder herunternahm, konnte Harry auf der Innenseite des Handgelenkes eine Tätowierung ausmachen, ehe der Stoff der Robe sie wieder verbarg. Es ging ganz schnell, die Dauer eines Herzschlages, so dass Harry blinzelte.  
  
Ein schwarzer, kleiner Schlangenkopf, der einer angreifenden Kobra.  
  
Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. "Wer bist du?"  
  
"Komm' mit, ich bringe dich zu einem sicheren Ort", sagte der andere nur. Seine Stimme klang tonlos.  
  
"Wohin?"  
  
"Woanders hin."  
  
"Ach, was du nicht sagst." Harry warf dem Fremden einen langen Blick zu. "Nenn' mir den Ort."  
  
"Das geht nicht." Der andere klang nun leicht hektisch. "Begleite mich, oder sterbe, wenn du das unbedingt willst."  
  
"Warum sollte ich dir trauen?", lachte Harry höhnisch auf. Gleichgültigkeit, die er bereits den ganzen Sommer über gespürt hatte - nebst Trauer, Kummer und Selbstverzweiflung - floss durch seine Venen.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, entscheide du", entgegnete der andere desinteressiert.  
  
Harry schnaubte. "Nein, danke", lehnte er betont höflich ab. In diese Falle würde er sicher nicht hineintappen.  
  
Der Fremde zuckte mit den Achseln. "Wie du meinst. Besser, du verlässt diese Stadt." Und dann ging er fort.  
  
Harry starrte ihm hinterher, vollkommen verblüfft und irritiert.  
  
Dann setzte er sich auf, und als er sich empor gerichtet hatte, eilte ein Schatten auf ihn zu. Harry sog scharf die Luft ein, zückte seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn griffbereit in den Händen.  
  
Doch die Erscheinung entpuppte sich als - Remus Lupin.  
  
"Remus!", rief Harry erfreut. Er hatte mit ihm Briefkontakt gehalten und Remus hatte ihn hin und wieder im Sommer besucht - und ihm das `du` angeboten.  
  
"Ssh", machte dieser. "Komm', Harry, hier bist du in Gefahr."  
  
Harry nickte. "Ja, das habe ich schon mitbekommen."  
  
Remus trug einen alten, schäbigen Umhang mit Kapuze, den er jetzt herunterzog.  
  
Harry starrte ihn an. Das Gesicht des Mannes wirkte unendlich müde. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter den goldbraunen Augen und graue Strähnen durchzogen das dunkelblonde Haar, obwohl Remus eigentlich erst 35 Jahre zählen mochte.  
  
"Na, komm'", flüsterte Remus, setzte sich auf seinen Besen, zog Harry mit rauf und stieß sich in die Luft.  
  
**  
  
Sie flogen sehr lange und Harry schlief ein, trotz der Kälte.  
  
Als Remus endlich landete, öffnete er benommen die Augen und blinzelte. "Sind wir da?", murmelte er schlaftrunken.  
  
Remus nickte. "Ja."  
  
Harry gähnte kurz, stieg ab und reckte seine nahezu eingefrorenen Gliedmaßen. "Wo sind wir hier?"  
  
Es war ein kleines, dunkles Haus direkt auf einer ebenen Klippe. Dahinter ging es sanft bergab und endete in einem Strand. Das Meer, beleuchtet vom Mond, rauschte beruhigend und ein paar Möwen krächzten und flogen über ihre Köpfe hinweg.  
  
"Wohnst du hier?", staunte Harry.  
  
Remus wiegte den Kopf hin und her. "Nein, aber hier bist du sicher, hoffe ich."  
  
Er ging voran, durch den schwarzumzäunten Vorgarten mit wildem, hellgrünem Farn und stieg die drei Steintreppen herauf. Dann betätigte er den Klopfer aus Messing und wartete.  
  
Etwas nervös sah Remus Harry an. "Ich hoffe, er ist da."  
  
Harry, der ihm gefolgt war, machte große Augen. "Wer?"  
  
Die Gestalt, welche die Haustür öffnete, beantwortete seine Frage.  
  
Severus Snape.  
  
Harry starrte ihn an - und fing an, ungläubig zu lachen. "Oh, nein, das ist nicht dein Ernst, Remus!"  
  
Snape bedachte sie beide mit zunächst perplexem, dann verärgertem Blick aus verengten Augen. "Ja, bitte?", fragte er ölig.  
  
"Hallo, Severus", begrüßte Remus ihn leicht nervös. "Schau', Todesser treiben sich dort herum, wo Harry normalerweise wohnt und er muss die letzten beiden Tage woanders verbringen."  
  
"So?" Snape hob die schwarzen Augenbrauen. "Und das ist mein Problem, weil...?" Höhnisch funkelte er Remus aus seinen dunklen Augen an.  
  
"Na", fing Remus zögernd an und warf Harry einen schnellen, hilflosen Blick zu, "ich dachte, er könnte bei dir bleiben. Es sind ja nur zwei Tage, dann fängt die Schule wieder an."  
  
Nun war es Snape, der starrte. Und dann legte sich ein verächtlicher Zug auf seinem bleichem Gesicht, er trat zurück und ließ die Tür einfach zuknallen.  
  
Zutiefst erleichtert nahm Harry dies zur Kenntnis. "Okay, er will nicht", grinste er und wandte sich um. "Dann lass' uns woanders hin."  
  
"Harry!", rief Remus ihn zurück. "Das geht nicht... du musst hier bleiben!"  
  
Harry schaute Remus wieder an. Erschüttert. "NEIN!"  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Warum kann ich nicht zu Ron?"  
  
"Da ist es nicht sicher."  
  
"Und woanders?"  
  
"Wohin denn dann, Harry?", fragte Remus leise. "Grimmauld Place?"  
  
Harry fuhr zusammen. Eine Welle des Schmerzes breitete ich sofort tief in seinem Inneren aus und machte sich auf, seine Seele zu beherrschen. Sirius. //Nein. Nicht Grimmauld Place. Alles, nur nicht Grimmauld Place.// Dorthin zu gehen, würde er nicht aushalten. Das würde den endgültigen Zusammenbruch seines Geisteszustandes bedeuten, dessen war er sich sicher, denn sosehr schmerzte ihn der Verlust. "Nein", sagte er dann mit brüchiger Stimme. "Dorthin gehe ich noch nicht einmal, wenn du mir einen Imperiusfluch aufhalst."  
  
Remus schaute ihn traurig an. "Siehst du, Harry... ich... ich habe mir gedacht, dass du nicht dorthin willst... und habe mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen. Er meinte... er meinte, es sei in Ordnung, wenn du diese zwei Tage bei Severus bleiben würdest. Bei ihm sucht dich niemand."  
  
"Und wohin gehst du?" Harry sah Remus malträtiert an. "Ich meine, du sagst mir, nach einer Hetzjagd mit Todessern, in aller Ruhe, ich soll beim schlimmsten Lehrer nach Umbridge bleiben, und, und..."  
  
"Harry." Remus trat näher und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schultern. "Nach mir sucht niemand. Mich will niemand töten, verstehst du?"  
  
"Aber..." Harry wurde wütend. "ICH WILL DAS NICHT!"  
  
Remus seufzte. "Ich würde gerne bei dir bleiben, aber ich bezweifle, dass Severus mich lässt."  
  
"Schau, er hat die Tür zugeschlagen. Er will nicht, dass ich hier bleibe, also können wir gehen."  
  
"Er muss dich rein lassen." Remus sah ihn ruhig an. "Professor Dumbledore will es so und Severus arbeitet für ihn."  
  
Harry schnaubte. "Fragt irgendjemand auch mal nach mir? Nach meinen Wünschen? Was ich will?" Er wusste im Moment selbst nicht, ob er darüber sprach, dass er bei Snape bleiben sollte, oder über Sirius' Tod.  
  
Remus schien zu verstehen. Er senkte kurz den Blick, ehe er ihn wieder traurig hob. Das Sternenlicht tauchte seine dunkelblonden Haaren in Helligkeit. "Harry, im Leben passieren oft Dinge, die man nicht will und sie geschehen trotzdem."  
  
Harry wich einen Schritt zurück und hatte mit einem Male Tränen in den Augen. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr geweint, hatte er nach der Hälfte der Ferien geglaubt, alle Tränen, die er hatte, vergossen zu haben. "Ich..." Er weigerte sich, über Sirius zu sprechen. Das wollte er nicht, denn das tat weh. Es schnitt in sein Herz, wie ein Messer, und ließ ihn innerlich verbluten. Er wollte nicht hören, dass sein Patenonkel tot war. "Bitte, sprich' nicht weiter."  
  
Remus beobachtete ihn unglücklich, nickte dann aber leicht. "Voldemort wird dich kaum nach deinen Wünschen fragen, also, bitte, Harry, komm'. Du musst hier bleiben."  
  
Harry starrte ihn für eine Weile stumm an. Ein Sturm tobte in ihm, einer, der überall sein wollte, nur nicht hier. Nicht bei Snape. Was Schlimmeres konnte es schließlich nicht geben. Doch dann, allmählich, siegte die Gleichgültigkeit. Sie trat in letzter Zeit erschreckend oft auf, hetzte durch sein Blut, in Richtung Kopf, in Richtung Herz, um alles von ihm einzunehmen, was sie beherrschen konnte. //Ach, macht doch, was ihr wollt.//  
  
**  
  
Remus musterte Harry prüfend. Der Junge war während des Sommers blasser geworden, auch wenn er immer draußen im Garten für seine Tante arbeiten musste und der Sonne ausgesetzt war. Er hatte zwar einen Schub nach oben gemacht und durch die Arbeit draußen ein paar Muskeln bekommen - aber er war unnatürlich blass.  
  
Er und die anderen von der Phönix Order hatten ihr Versprechen wahrgemacht und kontrolliert, ob es dem Jungen bei seinen Verwandten auch wirklich gut ging - und dank Moody war Harrys Onkel eingeschüchtert und ihm ging es wirklich `gut`, zumindest im Vergleich zu sonst.  
  
Doch auch wenn Harry sich mit Gartenarbeit abgelenkt hatte, in seinen manchmal leeren Augen konnte man seinen Schmerz sehen. Er gab es nicht zu, scherzte sogar in Anwesenheit der anderen, doch Remus kannte die Schatten, die über Harrys grüne Augen vorbeihuschten. Und es tat ihm leid, ihm eröffnet zu haben, bei Snape bleiben zu müssen. Er wusste, dass Harry Snape hasste, aber das war der einzige Ort, wo er sicher war, jetzt, wo die Todesser zwar den Schutzzauber über das Haus seiner Verwandten zwar nicht gebrochen haben, aber ungehindert durch die Straßen um den Ligusterweg herum liefen. Wer weiß, wann sie den Bann vernichteten. Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, aber Vorsicht tat gut in Zeiten wie diesen. Grimmauld Place war zwar auch sicher, aber das wollte er dem Jungen nicht antun. Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass Harry dort erst recht nicht hin wollte. Also blieb nur noch Snape.  
  
Als Harry schlussendlich kapitulierte, widerstrebend und mit einem frustrierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, nickte Remus und klopfte wieder bei Snape an.  
  
Nach einigen Augenblicken öffnete der Zaubertrankmeister die Tür. "Ihr seid ja immer noch da", zischte dieser verärgert.  
  
"Severus... bevor du uns wieder die Tür vor die Nase zuschlägst - Dumbledore wünscht es sich so."  
  
Snape zog seine Augen zu Schlitze. "Ach ja?", blaffte er. "Das kann ja jeder behaupten!"  
  
"Du weißt, dass Dumbledore niemals eine Eule schicken würde, das ist zu gefährlich. Du musst mir glauben..." Remus sah Snape ruhig an. Natürlich glaubte der andere ihm, denn warum sollte Remus lügen? Er brauchte nur Zeit, um sich klar zu machen, dass er für die nächsten zwei Tagen den Sohn und Patensohn seiner beiden verhassten, aber verstorbenen Feinde aufnehmen müsste.  
  
Schließlich trat er zur Seite. Zögernd und mit einem hasserfüllten Glitzern in den Augen.  
  
Remus zog den Jungen schnell mit sich, ehe Snape oder Harry es sich anders überlegten und sie betraten einen düsteren Flur.  
  
Snape führte sie in die Küche. Fackeln brannten und zeigten einen Tisch am Fenster mit Meeresausblick mit vier Stühlen und der Garnitur einer Küche.  
  
"Harry, Tonks wird dir die Sachen bringen, ja?"  
  
"Tonks?", wiederholte Snape und stöhnte auf. "Heißt das, dass jeder von eurer unsäglichen Clique `mein` Haus betreten wird?"  
  
Remus grinste. "Ach, komm', Severus, ein wenig Leben in diesem Haus würde dir gut tun."  
  
Harry hatte sich mit finsterer Miene unaufgefordert hingesetzt und hatte die Stirn auf die Tischplatte gelegt; die Hände lagen auf dem Schoß.  
  
"Potter, wenn du auch nur irgendetwas zerstörst, oder anrührst, ohne Erlaubnis meinerseits, sorge ich dafür, dass du von der Schule fliegst", zischte Snape.  
  
"Na, na", machte Remus gutmütig. Er war erleichtert. Harry war hier in Sicherheit. "Das wird Dumbledore sicher nicht zulassen."  
  
Snape blitzte ihn an. "Und wenn schon. Mir genügt es auch, Gryffindor so viele Punkte abzuziehen, dass sich das Haus bis Schuljahresende nicht davon erholt haben wird!"  
  
"Grrmbl", machte Harry undeutlich, ohne den Kopf zu heben. "Das geht nicht, denn die Schule hat ja noch gar nicht angefangen", verteidigte er sich.  
  
Snape warf einen eisigen Blick auf dessen Haarschopf. "Den Punkteabzug kann ich direkt am ersten Schultag nachholen, Potter."  
  
Diesmal sah Harry auf und blickte Remus gequält an. "Ich will nicht hier bleiben!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Und, wie fandet ihr es? Wer der Fremde war, ist sicher klar. Aber Harry weiß es ja noch nicht ;-)  
  
Würde mich über Reviews sehr freuen! 


	2. Bei Severus Snape

Der Stern des Drachen  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit der Story kein Geld.  
  
Inhalt: Ende der Ferien rettet jemand Harrys Leben. Harry ist gewillt, herauszufinden, wer. Außerdem will er nicht glauben, dass Sirius tot ist.... findet er eine Möglichkeit, auszumachen, was sich hinter dem Vorhang befindet? Zeit: Ferien zwischen 5./6. Schuljahr + 6. Schuljahr.  
  
Pairing: u.a. HP/DM  
  
Warnung: Slash (inwieweit, weiß ich noch nicht; PG-13 bisher)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Der Stern des Drachen  
  
*  
  
Die Seele ist größer als der Himmel,  
tiefer als der Ozean oder die endlose  
Dunkelheit im unergründlichen Zentrum.  
  
*  
  
Kapitel 2, Bei Severus Snape.  
  
Harry konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, dass Remus ihn hier gelassen hatte. Hier, bei Snape. In der puren, lodernden Hölle.  
  
Er saß noch immer am dunklen Küchentisch, den Kopf wieder auf die Platte gelegt und in endloser Frustration versunken. Natürlich, irgendwo in den Tiefen seiner Vernunft flüsterte eine kaum wahrnehmbare Stimme, dass es besser sei, wenn er sich hier aufhielte. Bei seiner Tante und bei seinem Onkel war die Gefahr wegen der Todesser zu groß. Der Fuchsbau wurde wahrscheinlich beschattet. Und Grimmauld Place... wollte Harry sich nicht antun. Es reichte schon, dass Nacht für Nacht, ja, eigentlich, sobald er die Augen schloss, er das Gesicht seines geliebten Paten sah, lachend, Bellatrix Lestrange auslachend und dann von einem Blitz getroffen, wie in Zeitlupe hinter den Vorhang sank, geschockt, doch mit einem noch immer währenden Lächeln - einfach hinter dem Torbogen verschwand, und nicht mehr wieder auftauchte.  
  
Und wer hatte Schuld daran? Er. Harry. Weil er auf Voldemorts Falle hereingefallen war. Weil er Sirius' Geschenk, den Spiegel, nicht sofort ausgepackt hatte, sonst hätte er sofort Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen können, `ohne` diesen verräterischen Kreacher befragen zu müssen. Diesen lausigen Hauselfen.  
  
Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen, ballte in einer hilflosen Geste seine Hände zu Fäuste, hob seinen Kopf leicht an, nur um ihn wieder auf die Tischplatte knallen zu lassen. Sirius konnte nicht tot sein. Das konnte er nicht. Das `durfte` er nicht!  
  
//Sirius//, dachte er verzweifelt und ein Sturm entfachte sich wieder in seinem Inneren, der Atem der Dunkelheit, um von ihm Besitz zu nehmen. //Sirius, es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid!//  
  
Tränen drückten sich von innen gewaltsam gegen seine Pupillen und ließen seine Augen brennen. Harry schluckte hart und atmete tief ein und aus. Nein, er durfte jetzt nicht weinen. Snape würde sich über ihn lustig machen und wenn er das täte, könnte Harry sich vielleicht nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten und sich einfach auf ihn stürzen. Auf diese verräterische Schlange. Warum nur vertraute Dumbledore ihn? Und Remus? Was, wenn im nächsten Augenblick die Todesser vor der Tür standen, eingeladen vom Giftmischer, um das Werk zu vollenden, was Voldemort vor sechzehn Jahren begonnen hatte - nämlich Harry zu töten?  
  
Der Junge schloss die Augen. Tief in seiner Seele wusste er, dass so etwas nicht passieren würde, aber sein Hass auf den Lehrer war zu groß, als dass er es jemals offen zugeben, oder sich eingestehen würde.  
  
Wenn wenigstens Remus noch hier wäre. Aber er war bereits vor einer Stunde gegangen. Snape hatte sich seitdem nicht mehr in der Küche blicken lassen, wofür Harry ihm sehr dankbar war. Tonks würde am nächsten Tag seine Sachen bringen, aber er hatte sowieso nicht vor, zu schlafen.  
  
Nicht `hier`. Da würde er ja mit einem Messer in den Rücken am nächsten Morgen aufwachen. Einzuschlafen bedeutete Selbstmord begehen.  
  
Harry hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen.  
  
//Nein, ich werde nicht schlafen.//  
  
Die Schwärze vor seinen Pupillen glitt hinauf zu seinem Kopf.  
  
//Ich werde nicht schlafen. Ich werde nicht schlafen. Ich...//  
  
Harry wollte die Augen wieder öffnen, doch er hatte bereits einen Schritt ins Reich der Träume gemacht. Noch ein wenig weiter und er würde...  
  
**  
  
"Potter!", fuhr eine eisige Stimme durch seinen Kopf und Harry schrak hoch.  
  
Schlaftrunken blinzelte er Snape an und fragte sich zur Hölle, welchen bescheuerten Traum er doch habe. "Das ist ein Albtraum", murmelte Harry abwesend. Er fühlte sich total müde, als sei er gerade eben eingeschlafen und sein Körper aber noch mindestens hundert weitere Stunden Schlaf bräuchte.  
  
Snapes Mund verzog sich höhnisch. "Potter, das habe ich auch gedacht, als ich Sie hier sitzen sah."  
  
Mit einem Schlag fielen Harry die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht ein und er stöhnte auf. Das war gar kein Albtraum. Das war Realität.  
  
Er saß noch immer am Küchentisch. Sein Nacken schmerzte, er musste gestern also doch eingeschlafen sein. Und entgegen aller Logik der Naturgesetze lebte er noch, `obwohl` Snape ihn hätte im Schlaf erdolchen können.  
  
Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster und tauchte die düstere, aber aufgeräumte Küche in rötliches Licht. Sie stand noch tief... es musste noch sehr früh am Morgen sein.  
  
Harry legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände, die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch gestützt. Am Liebsten würde er weiterschlafen. Selbst hier, obwohl er ein Bett vorziehen würde. Aber jetzt, wo Snape wieder hier war, blieb ihm wohl keine andere Wahl, als wach zu bleiben. //Kaffee//, dachte er sehnsüchtig. //Ich brauche Kaffee. Oh', Lebenselixier, der meine Sinne weckt!//  
  
Er schielte zu Snape, der an der Arbeitsplatte stand und mit irgendetwas herum experimentierte.  
  
Ob er Snape nach Kaffe fragen sollte? Lieber nicht. Dann stand er ja noch in dessen Schuld. Allerdings würde er die nächsten beiden Tage hier verweilen... und `irgendetwas` müsste er dann schon zu sich nehmen.  
  
//Kaffee!!!//  
  
Nein, er würde nicht wie ein Kleinkind nach Kaffee betteln, sondern vielleicht höflich danach fragen. ... "Professor Snape?" Seine Stimme klang gedehnt.  
  
"Was?", zischte dieser unfreundlich, ohne sich von der Arbeitsplatte wegzudrehen.  
  
"Hm... könnte ich mir bei Ihnen Kaffee kochen?"  
  
"Sie rühren hier überhaupt nichts an, ist das klar!", schnaubte Snape.  
  
Harry starrte ihn an, direkt auf seinen Rücken. Sollte er Amok laufen? Doch dann zog er die Miene zu einer Maske der Verzweiflung. "Ich... ich würde gerne Kaffee trinken...", brach er mühsam heraus.  
  
Snape fuhr zu ihm herum und blitzte ihn aus verengten Augen an.  
  
"Eh, Sir", fügte Harry hastig herbei, sich daran erinnernd, dem Zaubertrankmeister gewissen Respekt zu zollen.  
  
"Kaffee?", wiederholte Snape verächtlich.  
  
Harry nickte heftig. //Was würde ich jetzt für Kaffee geben.//  
  
"Sind Sie es etwa nicht gewöhnt, so früh aufzustehen, Potter, dass Sie den Tag nur mit Kaffee überleben werden?", höhnte der Giftmischer. "Das wundert mich überhaupt nicht, so ein fauler Nichtsnutz, wie Sie nun mal sind."  
  
Harrys Herz sank mehrere Etagen tiefer. War das ein `nein` ? Am Liebsten hätte er jetzt gar nichts mehr gesagt. Doch die Sucht nach Kaffee war stärker. "Schauen Sie, es ist in der Tat sehr früh und es war eine anstrengende Nacht und..." Jede Selbstbeherrschung in ihm brach. "Ich will so gerne Kaffee! Alles, was ich will, ist Kaffee! Einfach nur Kaffee! Wenn ich einen Wunsch frei hätte, dann wäre es eine Tasse Kaffee! Wenn ich mich zwischen Kaffee und dem Untergang der Welt entscheiden müsste, würde ich Kaffee wählen!"  
  
//Gut. Das hatte weder höflich, noch erwachsen geklungen. Aber nun war es auch zu spät. ICH WILL KAFFEE!//  
  
Snape betrachtete ihn, als wäre er wahnsinnig geworden. "Was glauben Sie, was ich dabei bin, zu zaubern, Potter", entgegnete er schließlich ölig und wandte sich wieder der Arbeitsplatte zu.  
  
Harry starrte wieder auf seinen Rücken, die Augen groß und mit einem erleichterten Ausdruck. Das konnte ja nur bedeuten, dass er gleich seinen Kaffee bekommen würde.  
  
Und richtig, keine Minute später roch es auch schon in der Küche nach frischem Kaffee und nach kurzer Zeit knallte Snape zwei schwarze Tassen und eine silberne Kanne auf den Tisch, mitsamt ein Körbchen voller Brötchen, Butter und Marmelade. Er selbst nahm gegenüber von Harry Platz und bedachte ihn mit bösen Blicken.  
  
Harry griff hastig nach der Kanne und goss sich gierig eine Tasse mit Kaffee voll.  
  
"Sie sehen aus, wie ein Drogenjunkie, Potter", stellte Snape kopfschüttelnd fest.  
  
"Und Sie sehen aus wie ein - " Harry brach verhemmt ab.  
  
Snape hob fragend die Augenbrauen, die Augen zu gefährlichen Halbschlitzen verengt. "Ja? Reden Sie ruhig weiter..."  
  
Harry dachte nicht daran, sondern trank den Kaffee. Offensichtlich war er durch Koffeinmangel dazu geneigt, suizidgefährdet zu werden, wenn er schon beinahe sagen wollte, dass Snape wie eine vampirische Ringelnatter aussah.  
  
Es klingelte.  
  
Der Zaubertrankmeister stellte seine Tasse ab, verdrehte die Augen und rauschte davon.  
  
Einen Moment später hörte Harry ein fröhliches "Juhu!" und kurz danach sprang Tonks in die Küche. "Harry!", rief sie lachend und wirbelte ihn fast vom Stuhl. "Na, wie geht es dir hier im Schlangenloch?"  
  
Harry wollte ihr gerade sagen, dass es schlimmer kaum sein konnte, als ein Schatten hinter Tonks auftauchte. "´Lo, Professor Snape", sagte er laut, um die Hexe zu warnen.  
  
Diese, mit halblangen, knallroten Haaren, einer dunklen Schlaghose und einem grünen, engen T-Shirt, gekleidet, wirbelte herum und grinste.  
  
Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Tonks tot, dessen war sich Harry sicher.  
  
"Deine Sachen habe ich im Flur abgeladen, Harry", plapperte sie darauf los, setzte sich neben ich hin und warf zwischen Snape und den Brötchen einen fragenden Blick hin und her.  
  
Dieser hatte die Lippen zu einem kompromisslosen Strich zusammengezogen und funkelte Tonks aus seinen schwarzen Augen an. "Da Sie Potters Koffer nun hergebracht haben, können Sie ja sofort wieder verschwinden", meldete er kalt.  
  
Tonks schmunzelte. "Na, da ist hier ja jemand gut gelaunt", stellte sie fröhlich fest.  
  
Harry musste grinsen; Snape allerdings blieb ausdruckslos. "Das ist kein Haus für Obdachlose und frevelhafte Faultiere, also, Tonks, Sie wissen ja, wo die Tür ist." Er wandte sich ab, um die Küche zu verlassen.  
  
"Kann... kann sie nicht noch ein wenig bleiben?", fragte Harry, etwas zaghaft.  
  
Snape wirbelte herum und maß ihn mit unfreundlichem Blick. "Strapazieren Sie nicht meine Geduld, Potter, wenn Sie hier nicht im hohen Bogen rausfliegen wollen! Und räumen Sie ihre Sachen weg, ihr Zimmer befindet sich oben, am Ende des Ganges, rechts!"  
  
//Ja, werden Sie mich raus. BITTE!//  
  
**  
  
Nachdem Tonks endlich gegangen war und Harry seine Sachen nach oben gebracht hatte, und offenbar nicht daran dachte, sein Zimmer wieder zu verlassen, genoss Snape die Ruhe.  
  
Er hätte Remus köpfen können, als dieser mit dem Bengel aufgetaucht war. Und Dumbledore gleich mit. Nur, weil er für sie spionierte, musste er doch nicht Babysitter spielen!  
  
Missmutig ging er die Treppe nach oben, um Harry zu sagen, dass die einzigen Räume, die er betreten durfte, sein Zimmer und die Küche waren - und dass er sich dort selbst bedienen durfte. Das war kein Akt der Großzügigkeit, eher sah Snape es nicht ein, für den Jungen zu kochen; sollte der Nichtsnutz doch selbst zusehen, wie er sich etwas zu Essen machte.  
  
Snape klopfte und stieß danach sofort die Tür auf.  
  
Harry saß auf der breiten Fensterbank im Gästezimmer und schaute gedankenverloren aus dem großen Fenster hinaus. Man konnte direkt hinunter auf die grauen, moosverhangenen Klippen sehen, gegen die das schäumende Meereswasser klatschte. Der Himmel war grau, doch hin und wieder suchte sich die Sonne einen Weg durch die Wolkenlücken und ließ das Wasser spielerisch aufglitzern.  
  
Der Junge schien ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn er reagierte nicht.  
  
"Potter!", bellte er nun.  
  
Harry fuhr zusammen und schaute ihn an. "Ja?"  
  
Snape ignorierte seinen trotzigen Tonfall, als er den Ausdruck in den grünen Augen sah, die Lily so sehr ähnelten. Es war Schmerz, den er darin las. Schmerz über Verlust. "Wenn ich Sie in einen der Räume, außer diesem und das der Küche erwische, fliegen Sie von Hogwarts", sagte er dann einfach; Kühle schwang in seiner Stimme mit. "Wenn Sie irgendetwas anfassen, was sich weder in der Küche noch hier im Gästezimmer befindet, fliegen Sie von Hogwarts. Und wenn Sie mich bei meinen Arbeiten stören, werden Sie sich wünschen, von Hogwarts zu fliegen! Und wenn Sie Hunger haben, kochen Sie sich selbst etwas."  
  
Harry hatte die Lippen zusammengepresst, nickte aber wortlos. In den Smaragden flackerte es auf, erschaffen durch die dunklen Schatten, die über seine Iris huschten.  
  
Snape beobachtete ihn scharf. "Wie sind Sie eigentlich entkommen, gestern Nacht?"  
  
Harry blinzelte. "Ich... ich habe mich versteckt", antwortete er dann.  
  
Der Zaubertrankmeister lächelte sarkastisch. "Was Sie nicht sagen..." Der Junge verschwieg doch irgendetwas, das sah er sofort.  
  
Aber Harry hatte eine eiserne Maske angenommen, die verriet, dass er es nicht preisgeben würde, und Snape seufzte innerlich. Es ging ihm sowieso nichts an.  
  
//Ich bin nicht für Potter verantwortlich, solange... // Er beendete den Gedanken nicht, denn er behagte ihn nicht.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Tja, solange was? Geheimnis wird später aufgeklärt! Das war das zweite Kapitel ;). Wie fandet ihr es?  
  
Würde mich über Reviews sehr freuen!  
  
Daaankee für die bisherigen Reviewer, habe mich irre gefreut!!! *alle umknuddelz*  
  
@Riddle2: Ob ich Sirius zurückhole? Lass' dich überraschen ;)  
  
@ Lilith35: Ja, mal sehen, wie lange Snape das aushält; da kommt noch was auf ihn zu ;) Remus ist zwar wieder gegangen, aber das heißt ja noch lange nichts *g*. Werde mir deine Geschichte die Tage mal durchlesen! Freue mich schon darauf!  
  
@ Elena: War das schnell genug? ;)  
  
@ Zutzi: Das mit dem Fremden... ist keine sonderliche Überraschung, aber für Harry bestimmt *g*. Noch ging es zwar ruhig zu bei Snape, aber mal sehen, was im nächsten Kapitel passiert *hihi*  
  
@ skateZ: *gg*, mache ich.  
  
@ pirat: Ja, darauf habe ich spekuliert ;). 


End file.
